In wells with a positive well head pressure, such as SAGD (steam assisted gravity drainage) wells, the well must be depressurized, generally by cooling the well, in order to install or remove the electric submersible pump. The process to cool the well and reheat the well afterward adds a number of days onto the servicing of the well.